My World Just Got A Whole Lot Crazier
by xLunaBluex
Summary: When Zia Yukimura is thrown into the world of KHR she slowly tell hers past to the gaurdians., eventually becoming a fighter for the family and slowly falls in love with one of the characters. Pairings: DinoxOC ChromexMukuro YamamotoxGokudera TsunaxHiba
1. Chapter 1 Joining the family?

My World Just Got A Whole Lot CrazierChapter 1 Joining the family?

So have you ever had that feeling where you felt like your falling and you not gonna stop falling any time soon? Well that's what's happening to me right now. I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Yukimura Zia, I'm 17 years old, and I look more like I'm about 12, I'm only 5 ft tall, and have big green eyes and I dye my hair purple. Im still falling? Jeez when is this gonna en-

_THUD_

"Oww" Zia sat on the floor after landing on her butt in a daze and started to look around the room.

"Huh? Where am I?" She kept looking around the room then it hit her trying to desperately figure out where she was. There was a desk and some arm chairs and a sofa and lots of books on shelves so she assumed she was in someone's office, but who's?

_~Meanwhile Tsuna and Gokudera were walking down a long hall way~_

"Juudaime, would you like my report from my last mission?" Gokudera asked as he was walking alongside Tsuna.

"Thank you Gokudera~kun just leave it on my desk please." Tsuna said as he continued to walk towards his office.

"No problem Juudaime" Gokudera smiled glad he could assist his boss. As Tsuna and Gokudera Reached Tsuna's office Tsuna swung the door open and took two steps into the room before noticing the girl sat in the middle of his office. Zia just stared at the two who had walked into the room, before registering in her head who the people were, and suddenly here thoughts started screaming at her, _"THAT'S TEN YEAR LATER GOKUDERA AND TSUNA! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE, I ENDED UP IN THE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN WORLD, NOT ONLY THAT BUT ITS TEN YEARS LATER ASWELL AHHHHH, and I'm screaming at myself…..I REALLY AM GOING INSANE!" _She was pulling at her hair a little trying to figure out how the hell this had all happened and how she was gonna explain this too them could she really just tell them she fell from the sky? There is no way in hell they were gonna believe that, She was doomed completely and totally doomed. There was a long silence while Gokudera and Tsuna were starring at her as she was frantically pulling at her hair and a million different emotions ran across her face. She was trying to decide to try make a break for it and her eyes flicked around the room cautiously trying to look for an escape route, when she saw no opportunity to escape she sighed in defeat and dropped her head waiting for the questioning to begin.

"Juudaime! Do you know this girl?" Gokudera said pointing a finger at said girl.

"This girl has a name you know and don't you point your finger at me its rude, didn't anyone ever teach you some manners?" She glared at Gokudera and as Gokudera went to say something else Tsuna interrupted him.

"Uh…no I don't know her" Tsuna replied slightly worried about what Gokudera was going to do now, Knowing Gokudera it would involve an explosion, that meant more money spent on repairs.

"Don't worry Juudaime I will take responsibility of disposing of her" Gokudera said as he pulled some dynamite out of his pocket. Tsuna sweat dropped _"I knew it!" _Zia's eyes widened and she started waving her hands in front of her.

"Dispose of me? That's kinda rude don't you think, I mean its not like I'm some old toy or something I'm a human being with feelings plus I have an explanation so before you try to dispose of me can you listen to what I have to stay?" Gokudera's anger suddenly hit a new level and he grabbed his dynamite.

"Gokudera~kun wait! I think we should let her explain before we do anything to drastic" Tsuna said trying to get Gokudera to calm down, and slowly Gokudera put the dynamite away and Tsuna turned to look at Zia waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you see, uhm, I kinda fell from the sky…." She looked around awkwardly realizing how stupid that had sounded. Tsuna sweat dropped thinking of how dumb that explanation had sounded and Gokudera went to grab his dynamite again.

"GOKUDERA~KUN WAIT!" Tsuna said as he thought about having to spend more money on fixing holes in the base thanks to Gokudera. Gokudera looked at Tsuna wondering why his boss didn't want him to eliminate the girl.

"Ano, I think she may actually be telling the truth, I know it sounds a bit extreme but my intuition is telling me that what she's saying is actually the truth" Tsuna Looked between the girl and Gokudera and Gokudera sighed and put his dynamite away. Tsuna turned to the girl who was slowly standing up and noticed Tsuna staring at her and tilted her head.

"What's your name?" He asked as he looked at the girl thinking she couldn't be any older than 13.

"Oh right! My name is Yukimura Zia I'm 17 years old and I'm from England, though I'm fluent in Japanese" Tsuna Just stared at her his thoughts flickering rapidly _"how is this girl 17 she barley looks like a teenager and how in the world did she end up in Japan"_

"Nice to meet you Yukimura~kun I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi though everyone calls me Tsuna and this is Gokudera Hayato" He replied as he Gestured towards Gokudera and Gokudera Just stood there glaring at Zia.

"Please call me Zia, Tsuna~san" Zia Said with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh ok then…Zia~chan" He replied with the same smile.

Suddenly a baby came walking into the room wearing a suit and Zia's thoughts started going crazy._ "AHH ITS REBORN, IM GONNA MEET REBORN! GAH REMEMBER TO BREATHE!" _Reborn jumped up on to Tsuna's shoulder with a smirk on his face as he looked towards Zia.

"I wondered what all the commotion was about, How would you like to join the Vongola Family?" The arcobaleno asked and Zia decided she was gonna play it dumb.

"OI REBORN!" Tsuna Yelled and reborn completely ignored him still waiting for a response from the girl.

"Vongola, as in clam? Why would I want to be part of a clam family?" She tilted her head to the side still playing it dumb, even though by the look in the arcobaleno's eyes he already knew something was strange about the girl.

"The Vongola is one of the top mafia family's, and Tsuna is the boss" Reborn said still watching the girl curiously while Tsuna's mind was having a panic attack. _"WHY IS HE TELLING HER EVERYTHING SO EASILY! WE ONLY JUST MET HER NOT TO MENTION HER EXPLINATION WAS THAT SHE FELL FROM THE SKY!"_

"Wow! Tsuna~san is really important, I want to be part of the family!" Zia smiled at Tsuna all the while Gokudera was trying not to have a mental break down at the fact Reborn had just offered the girl to join the family for no apparent reason.

"Its settled then, Oi Tsuna make sure you introduce her to the rest of the family." With That Reborn vanished from their site leaving Tsuna to try rap his head around everything, Gokudera trying his hardest to make sure he listens to Reborn rather then blowing up the girl, and Zia, trying to work out how to not let the fact she knew everything about them slip. Zia sighed and though to her self _"Well my world just got a whole lot crazier, bring on the madness." _


	2. Meet The Guardians

A/N: well I kinda got addicted to KHR and while writing this fanfic I made myself the OC is who I would like to be in this story. I have lots of fun writing it though I Know im not the greatest writer. So take a look and let me know what you thought of the first chapter and this one as I completely forgot to write anything in the first chapter :S SORRY! And cuz I forgot to mention this in last chapter.

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

My World Just Got A Whole Lot Crazier

Chapter 2 Meet The Guardians

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his forehead and looked at Gokudera.

"Gokudera~kun could you please tell the other guardians to gather in my office in an hour, I think it would be best to let them all know of Zia~chans presence before the mistake her for an intruder and try to kill her." Zia's eyes widened praying she wouldn't meet any of the guardians until Tsuna had told them about her.

"Of course Juudaime" Gokudera replied and walked out of the office in search of the other guardians.

"Zia~chan you can sit down and talk to me while we wait for the other guardians if you like." He smiled and took a seat in one of the arm chairs and Zia sat opposite him.

"Tsuna~san do you think your guardians, will like me? Gokudera didn't seem to like me, I get the feeling he doesn't want me to be in your family." She sighed and stared at the floor.

"Don't worry, Gokudera is just a bit…..protective of me and who we let in the family, im sure he will grow to like you, as for the other guardians, well….lets just wait and see shall we?" He smiled nervously thinking about how his guardians were going to react to someone that apparently fell from the sky joining the family. Zia just smiled and nodded. For the next hour Zia and Tsuna talked a lot, Tsuna explained about his family and all the guardians and asked questions about England and what Zia usually did in her day to life.

When the hour was over all the guardians had gathered in the room and Tsuna was standing near Tsuna shuffling her feet. Tsuna was the first to speak, "Well your all probably wondering who the girl is standing next to me, I will let her introduce yourself and then you can all say what you want, as long as the comments aren't to rude." Tsuna looked around the room at all his gaurdians as he spoke and then gestured to Zia for her to start speaking.

"Hello, my name is Yukimura Zia, and I have been asked to join the Vongola family, please take care of me." She smiled at all the gaurdians, nervously waiting for the responses. The first to speak was a man with a pineapple hairstyle which Zia rememberd he was Rokudo Mukuro.

"Kufufufu Tsunayoshi~kun I did not realize we were letting more children into the Vongola." Zia turned to glare at the man with the stupid hairstyle.

"Im 17 stupid pineapple head!" Tsuna's jaw dropped at the comment, The other guardians were trying not to laugh while one of them just had a smirk on his face, all the while Mukuro looked like a vein was about to pop out of his forehead.

"Haha, no offence Zia~chan but you don't look Japanese, where are you from?" Yamamoto had been the one to speak next surprisingly being the one to pay most attention.

"Your right Yamamoto~kun im actually from England, though I'm fluent in Japanese." She smiled at him glad someone was actually nice to her rather than wanting to try and kill her.

"JUUDAIME! Are you serious about letting this girl join our family she doesn't even look like she can defend herself!" Yes once again Gokudera was yelling, no surprise there.

"Maa maa Hayato" Yamamoto had spoken putting his hand on Gokudera's shoulder trying to calm his down.

"Sorry Gokudera~kun but this was reborn decision not mine. So I better introduce her to each of you know." Tsuna used a hand to gesture to each guardian as he spoke to them.

"This is Gokudera, as you know you already met him when you first arrived here." Zia nodded and smiled at gokudera. Gokudera just turned his head away with a "Che." Next she was introduced to yamamoto who was just as friendly as what she had seen from the anime. While introducing Zia to Mukuro, Mukuro had spent the whole time glaring at Zia for the comment she made earlie, and Zia just returned the glare. While being introduced to chrome, chrome had barley spoken though zia had insisted that they were going to be great friends. Ryohei was his usual loud self, and Lambo wasn't interested in anything that was going on. When Zia was about to be introduced to Hibari before Tsuna Could say a single Hibari spoke. "Get in my way herbivore, and I'll bit you to death" Zia Just nodded frantically and took a few steps sighed and looked up at everyone. "Ok everyone, you can go back to what you were doing now, but im counting on all of you to take good care of Zia~chan." All of the guardians nodded and walked out of the room.

"Zia~chan I'm sorry but I have a lot of paper work to do, but feel free to take a look around and make yourself at home." Tsuna smiled and Zia nodded.

"Arigato Tsuna~San." With that she left the room closing the door behind her and then her legs decided they weren't going to work and she dropped to her knees. Her head started racing and all she could think about was how she was going to survive here without Tsuna's family trying to kill her, she started panicking and then she fainted.

She felt strong arms pick her up though her eyes were almost refusing to open though she got a glimpse of blonder hair and with that her eyes fell shut and her mind was trying to figure out what character had blonde hair and just as it was about to come to her mind she lost all consciousness so she just lay in the arms of whoever picked her up and prayed it wasn't someone that wanted her dead.

_A/N: So what did you think? I know im not the greatest write im actually just a beginner at writing,_

_Read and Review PLEASE!_

_I'll give you candy!_

_Bye~bi Ushishishishi_


	3. Sticky Situations

_A/N: So for some reason I don't seem to be able to stop writing I'm kinda getting into this story and have the next few Chapters planned out. Which is a good thing! It means im not gonna get bored today ^^_

_Also tomorrow is my birthday…YAY! Im excited_

_Anyway hop you enjoy the chapter!_

My World Just Got A Whole Lot Crazier

Chapter 3 Sticky situations

Zia woke up slowly and rubbed her head she mumbled to herself quietly and looked around she was laid on a bed in a large room, suddenly the door swung open and a tall blonder with brown eyes walked into the room with a glass of water. He held the glass out towards her and took a seat near the bed.

"You fainted outside of Tsuna's office, I found you and brought you hear to lay down." Zia blinked slowly and took the water taking the sip then took a proper look at the boy and hey eyes widened. _"OMG ITS DINO~SAN ITS DINO~SAN"_

"Arigato…. do you like watching little girls while their sat on a your bed or something, your staring at me a lot you big pervert." She smiked and Dino's eyes widened and he looked away quickly.

Just then the door opened and Tsuna walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ah, Zia~chan im glad your awake Dino~san told me he found you and brought you her, how are you feeling?" he asked looking at her a little concerned.

"How am I feeling? How am I feeling? IM FREAKIN TERRIFIED! I'm in Japan have no idea how I got here. Most of your guardians want to kill me, that little baby freaks me out and THAT BIG PERVERT HAS BEEN STARING AT ME THIS WHOLE TIME!" She pointed a finger accusingly at Dino who automatically looked away and Tsuna Just stared at Zia wondering what to say. Tsuna thought a little before he opened his mouth and began

"Zia~chan why don't you go on a walk and try to calm down, maybe you could go find Yamamoto~kun his room is just down the hall I need to talk to Dino~san for a minute." Zia sighed and nodded and got up making her way to the door and opened it making sure to slam it on her way out making Tsuna wince.

Zia headed down the hall to where Tsuna had said Yamamoto's room was and pulled the door open. "Hey Yamamoto~kun Tsuna told me to come fi~" Zia's eyes widened at the site in front of her, Gokudera was laid down on the bed completely naked, flushed face and panting while Yamamoto was on top of him naked with his penis shoved up Gokuderas butt!. She couldn't believe her eyes, and then her thoughts went wild_"_ _Wow that's hot, I wounder if…NO NO BAD ZIA NOWS NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING THAT!" she mentally scolded herself. _Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at Zia not knowing what to do and Zia broke the awkward silence

"Uhm, I'm Sorry please continue with what you were doing" She said quickly slamming the door closed and running down the hall as fast as she could. Her thoughts were going crazy she came to a door and yanked it open looking around worriedly, She was in a kitchen that had a large table in the middle, she walked over to the table and sat on a chair folding her arms on the table and burying her head into them wondering what the hell she was going to do. She couldn't think straight all her mind was focused on was the sight she had just seen of Gokudera and Yamamoto and her cheeks flushed bright red.

Suddenly a flustered Gokudera and Yamamoto came barging into the kitchen and all Zia could do was stare at them.

"Haha well Zia, you see me and Hayato are a couple and you kinda happened to walk in on us….." Yamamoto trailed off

"Fucking the daylights out of each other" Zia finished the sentence for him of course in a more crude way and Gokudera turned bright red.

"I already had my suspicions…I noticed you two holding hands while we were all in Tsuna's office earlier…" She looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact with the two of them.

"Well were sorry you had to see that…" Gokudera mumbled with his head to the side and Zia just smiled a little.

"It's fine, and it must be nice, I mean having someone that cares about you so much and caring about another person like that." She smiled though her eyes showed a lot of pain.

"Zia~chan is there something wrong? You want to talk about it?" Yamamoto sat next to her and Zia's head shot up and she just gave him a smile.

"Don't worry Yamamoto~kun! Im fine nothing to worry about!" Yamamoto smiled back and Gokudera sighed sitting next to his baseball idiot and holding his hand.

There was a creak and everyone shot there heads around to look at the door, Mukuro walked in and sat opposite Zia, Gokudera was glaring at him, Yamamoto gripped Gokudera's hand tighter and Zia just looked at Mukuro waiting for a snide comment to come her way.

"So little girl, how are you enjoying your stay with the Vongola?"

"Actually pineapple head, its brilliant, apart from this stupid looking blue fruit that insists on calling me a little girl." She smirked and Yamamoto started laughing and Gokudera had pressed a hand to his mouth trying to stop the laugh from escaping and Mukuro only glared at the girl.

"Whats wrong pineapple? Shouldn't someone have already squished you by now and turned you into juice?" She kept that smirk on his face and you could see that vein popping out of Mukuro's Head again.

"You know Mukuro all that stress is going to turn your hair grey, then you'll be a grey pineapple! Wow!" She couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a giggle. Mukuro's Glare intensified, if looks could kill Zia would have died a long time ago.

"What's wrong pineapple head, cat got your tounge, then again I suppose fruits cant talk can they?"

"Better a pineapple then a shrimp" he replied

"Wow! it's a talking fruit!" She smirked and clapped her hands, she knew how annoying she could be and she was very pleased with herself.

"Kufufufu its funny I didn't realize little girls could be so ugly" Was the last thing he said before Zia's eyes widened, that's it he called her a little girl enough and now he was just being damn spiteful! And then a smirk grew on her face and she was thankful that Tsuna walked into the kitchen then with Dino and she ran up to Tsuna her eyes watering and sniffling.

"Ano, Zia~chan, whats wrong?" He looked at her worried and she kept sniffling proud of the fact that she could act innocent enough to get others in trouble.

"Mu~Mukuro~san said he was going to do….inappropriate things to me" She kept sniffling and Mukuro's eyes widened _"that damn brat!" _was his last thought before he had a very angry Tsuna glaring at him from behind.

"Mukuro, you even try to touch her and I will personally see to it that you cant ever touch anyone inappropriately again, got it?" Wow Tsuna sure could be pretty scary when he needed to be. Mukuro glared at Zia as he walked out the room. Zia smirked after he left and then smiled sweetly at Tsuna.

"Arigato Tsuna~san!" She smiled and Tsuna ruffled her hair a little smiling.

"Ah, I see you found Yamamoto~kun then." Tsuna said and Zia's, Gokudera's And Yamamoto's faces all turned red and Tsuna just raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions.

"Well it's getting late, I guess we should get you to your room, I already asked Bianchi, a friend of mine to put some clothes in your room for you." Tsuna said and Zia smiled at him, glad he was already a step ahead of her.

"Dino~san can you show Zia~chan to her room?" Tsuna asked looking at Dino, and Dino Just gave a quick nod before turning to Zia. She told everyone good night and then left the kitchen with Dino and followed him to her room.

"Gomen, Dino~san, I didn't mean what I said earlier…I was just nervous." She sighed and dropped her head and Dino stopped in front of a door.

"Haha its fine Zia, this is your room, make sure you get some sleep." He smiled and leant down and kissed her head letting his lips linger for a while before pulling away and walking off leaving Zia standing their stunned. She slowly opened the door trying to register what had happened, and why her heart had suddenly started beating so fast. She changed into some pyjamas which were to big for her, as she remembered from watching the anime Bianchi would be much taller than she is. She fell back onto the bed still trying to register what had happened, Dino has kissed her, even if it was only on the head, he had still kissed her, usually people tried to avoid her because she was different from other people yet Dino had barley even spoken to her and had already kissed her, her stomach started to feel all warm and fuzzy and her heart was beating so loud she thought it was going to fall out of her chest, she slowly closed her eyes and before she new it she had fallen asleep.

_A/N: So do I see a romance with Dino and Zia building? And yay for a little bit of YamaGoku ^^ Well im already brainstorming the next chapter so I will probably start writing right now._

_So for now…_

_Bye~Bi Ushishishishi_


End file.
